


Voice of an Angel

by emilyswritings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Dragon Age Fluff, F/M, commander cullen - Freeform, commander cullen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyswritings/pseuds/emilyswritings
Summary: Commander Cullen never thought he'd find a reason to sing again, but the Inquisitor seems to have inspired him more than he expected.





	Voice of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> i feel bad for not posting but i'm working on like 5 different things at once because i hate myself. this was originally a lot longer but i didn't know how to finish it because it basically just became a narrative of their relationship so i cut it off. also i might have a long-ish fic coming? i've almost finished chapter 1 and i'm quite happy with it!! :)  
> thanks so much for reading, ik this one isn't as good as the rest of mine, and also i love using the rule of 3.  
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3

Cullen Rutherford may seem like an intimidating man, but at heart, he's kind and gentle.

And, unexpectedly: he sung.

There's something about the commander of an army, who trained soldiers to kill and fought demons, that makes him seem like the type of person who wouldn't sing, but he did. Back in Kirkwall, and even in Ferelden’s circle, when he was nervous, or when he had to kill an abomination, he would quietly hum a tune to calm himself down.

 

After Kirkwall, he stopped. The memories haunted him every day, and every night. The nightmares clouded his mind as he desperately tried to forget, but he couldn't.

When the Herald of Andraste emerged from the Conclave, he didn't think that she would have such an impact on him. At first it was just short conversations - “How are the soldiers doing?”, and “What did you do before you joined the Inquisition?”, though that soon evolved into flirting - “You didn't leave anyone behind at Kirkwall?”

Cullen found himself entranced by the Inquisitor; she was patient, sympathetic, and compassionate, always putting others before herself. She gave him and so many others hope; hope that didn't exist before.

The events of Haven left everyone scarred. The soldiers fought so proudly and valiantly to defend the cause they swore themselves to. They believed in it. They believed it was right. They believed that the Herald of Andraste would lead them to victory.

But instead, she gave herself to save them. “I’m more than willing to sacrifice myself to save all of these people,” she said. “Maybe you'll find a way out-” Cullen began, but she was already fighting her way through the red templars. She went to face Corypheus alone, telling her other party members to retreat to safety. _She's gone,_ Cullen thought. The others had already set up camp, and the Herald hadn't returned.

 

It was a miracle - something out of legend - when she returned. Gravely injured and barely able to walk, she collapsed onto her knees as Cullen exclaimed, “There she is!” A wave of relief went through him as he saw that the Herald was alive; she had a dozen broken bones, and countless wounds, but she was _alive._ Even in that state, she gave him hope. She gave everyone hope.

_She_ was the one who faced Corypheus. _She_ was the one who led them to Skyhold.

_She_ was the one willing to lead the Inquisition.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He didn't get to talk to her much until they'd reached Skyhold. It was a long, tiring journey through the harsh terrain of the mountains, not to mention the sharp, ice-cold wind that blew strongly against their faces as they trekked up to the fort. It was a beautiful place; forgotten through the ages, yet it still stood firmly, waiting for someone to occupy it. A fitting place for an Inquisition.

 

Cullen was working on the guards’ schedule when the newly-appointed Inquisitor paid him a visit. She seemed nervous, and cast her gaze to the ground as she said, “I’m so glad that you-- that so many made it out of Haven.”

He barely managed to stutter a short response, but as the Inquisitor began to walk away, he grabbed her arm. She was slightly startled, and looked back at Cullen with confusion.

“I won't let the events of Haven happen again. You have my word.”

He wasn't really thinking when he said it - it just felt like the right thing to do, but those words stuck with the Inquisitor through the day.

 

And that was when Cullen began to sing again.

  



End file.
